The Daft Boy and the Foxy Girls
by Hayden-kun
Summary: He is quite daft, huh? Join Hayden in his adventure with two girls named Star and Eva, a duo with opposite personalities. Every boy has to fall in love, but which one of the foxy madams will he claim?
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day in mid-July. The sun shone brightly, the bird Pokémon were singing, and everyone seemed in a cheery mood. Especially for a young trainer. Today he's embarking on a journey to become the greatest trainer ever, and finding your limits and breaking it. He was finishing up putting on a windbreaker and looked at himself in the mirror. He wore a white shirt with a black windbreaker, ripped jeans, and red Vans. It wasn't much of anything special, any sort of commoner could get that easily. His hair was dark and swept across his face. He was ready to go on a journey of a lifetime.

"Hayden, are you ready yet?"

"Yeah mom, I'm coming down right now," replied Hayden, sliding down the stair rail on his rear. His mom looked annoyed, slightly, then showed him out the door.

"Go, Professor Elm was been kept waiting."

"Geez, you're mean." The boy walked on the sandy path to the house, er, lab next door. A few scientists were doing whatnot on some otherworldly machines while others researching and testing Pokémon. One scientist was in the end of the room, waiting for the boy. Hayden walked towards the professor.

"Hayden, I believe, yes?"

"Yes, professor."

"I have your starter Pokémon in this device here."

Hayden looked as the glass arose from the machine and three PokéBalls were shown after the smoke dispersed.

"Your choices are Totodile the water type, Chikorita the grass type, and Cyndaquil the fire type."

Hayden chose Cyndaquil with no hesitations. "I choose Cyndaquil."

"Alright. Would you like to give it a name?"

"No, thank you."

"Sorry I'm late!"

The doors busted open, a trail of dust clouds and paper left behind. A girl was standing there, pantings and supporting herself on her knees. She wore a long sleeved pink shirt with a blue Pokémon logo in the middle, a plaid purple and red skirt, and denim jeans under. Her hair was blonde and she had green eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail that was held up by a bow. She also wore red tennis shoes.

"Um, and whom may you be?" The professor asked, puzzled.

"I'm Star! You promised me a Pokémon on this date, so here I am!" To Hayden, her voice was quite annoying. Sorry, 'quite' is not the right word. Extremely is a lot more like it. It was high-pitched, and she talked really fast so it was difficult to understand a word that escaped her lips. Hayden rolled his eyes and threw his head back.

"Star..." The professor thought. "Mhmn, yes. I do remember promising a Star that I'd give her a starter for her journey. Well, I'm not stopping you. You may either choose Chikorita or Totodile."

"That's an easy choose for me! I'm picking Chikorita!" She said triumphantly, snatching the PokéBall from the counter and holding it up victoriously.

The door opened and closed silently. A black blur came into vision.

"My dearest apologizes for being tardy, please do excuse me." Her voice was the exact _opposite _of this 'Star' girl's. It was deep and refreshing. She wore a white short parka with a black T-shirt, a silver skull necklace, punk, extremely damaged jean shorts in black color, black see-through tights, and black leather ankle boots. She sure has a thing for black. Her hair was long and bushy, sort-of like a Hex Maniac's, only that it was completely obvious that it's a real grade-A pain in the ass to even think about taming it. And to end it, she had ice-cold blue eyes that were sharp and emotionless.

"Evana, isn't it?" The professor welcomed her warmingly.

"No, please call me Eva. I am not normally addressed as 'Evana' as commonly as before, so if it is not too much trouble, could you call me Eva?" Damn. She sure is very serious and formal.

"Of course, Eva. Sorry to say that Totodile's the only Pokémon left."

"That will do just perfectly, thank you." Eva walked to the device and picked the remaining Pokémon left. It shrunk to the size of a rubber ball and the girl placed it on her belt. Hayden had to wonder who this girl was. He's only seen her around once, but that's about it. As for Star, he's seen her everywhere. Literally, _everywhere. _And to end it, she considers him her best friend. And all he wants to do is forget her face, and voice, and everything about her. Although whenever he succeeds in doing so, when she appears it all comes back to slap him in the face, harder each time. And this time hit harder than the last.

"Would you like to give a nickname to your new Pokémon, Eva?"

"I am quite pleased with its current name, but thank you for the offer." Eva is _very _polite, now isn't she?

"Okay, youngsters. I'm sure you have all heard of a Pokédex, correct?"

Hayden, Star, and Eva nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, on the route that exits Cherrygrove City there is a house. People normally call it Mr. Pokémon's house. I believe Professor Oak is there. He will give you the newest version of the Pokédex known to man. May I suggest going together?" Too late, baldy. Eva already left. The professor stood speechless, his mouth hanging open.

"Oh, well who needs that punk-rock loser anyway? I have you, Hayden!" Star said possessively.

"Yeah..." Hayden said reluctantly. '_Shit! I'm so stuck with this annoying bastard for MY journey for MY own happiness! I would much rather go with that quiet formal Evana chick!_' Hayden cursed in his head silently. He didn't exactly hate Star, he just found her little more than annoying and loud, he couldn't stand it. And now that she's accompanying him on his journey that was suppose to relieve him of her? God, no. He'd kill himself the first hour!

"Earth to Hayden, wake up!" Star yelled, slapping him across the face. It didn't hurt at first. It was what came next that hurt like a bitch. It came like a wave of pain, accompanied with annoyed wasps. It stung, and hurt badly. Hayden held his cheek.

"What the hell, Star?! What if I was thinking about how to get to Mr. Pokémon's house, you complete annoying moron?!" Yelled Hayden at her, who seemed unaffected by him.

"Well, how?!"

"Um, children, could you please take it outside?" The professor asked rhetorically, gently pushing them out of his lab. He sighed, letting his back fall on the glass door. "How will Eva take to Star's personality... She's so quiet and seems easily angered..." And right he is.

* * *

><p>"Okay." Hayden said calmly. "We are officially lost and it's already seven fifty!"<p>

"And there's no sign of that punko anywhere..." Star hissed.

"Why are you even insulting her?! You just met her and you're already judging her, goddamn!" He suddenly slapped his mouth shut. Why was he even defending her? He doesn't even know her that well! Well, maybe his jokingly cruel mother was right. He always did stand up for and to others. Heart of gold is probably too much, but rather kind-hearted is about accurate.

"It's a free region, I can do what I want, thank you very much, Hayden!"

"So, you believe you can just call someone a name behind there backs, just because it's a 'free region', I see." Star jumped up and tried to detect the sender of the message. All she could see was those unforgiving ice-cold blue eyes, piercing through the darkness of black.

"Eva, is that you?" Hayden asked, tilting his head sideways, in hope to get a better view of her.

"Hayden, isn't it?"

"How do you know my name?"

She stopped for a second, but answered quickly. "That's not important right now. So, Star. Think you can just call me 'punko' and get away with it?"

"Yeah, I do actually, punko!" Star seemed about ready to punch her, as she was approaching her with her fist clenched tightly. She threw and let it go, but was surprised of her next move. Eva simply caught it, and did nothing more. Star tried to kick her, but Evana only moved, putting Star in a vulnerable position. Then, the Hex Maniac-haired girl shoved her all the way across the location, near Hayden.

"What the hell?" Star got up from the ground. It didn't hurt at all, but _goddamn_! She's the new definition of strength no doubt. "How did you do that... Without it even hurting me! That needs skill!"

"Just do not be so quick to judge. That is all the information that you need. Now, I shall bid you both farewell now." Eva turned away and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Eva," called out Hayden, stretching his arm out towards her. She turned and faced him. "Yes?"

"D-Do you mind if we, y-y'know... Traveled with you?"

Eva looked slightly disgusted. "U-Uh, I guess.. Why not?"

"Do you know where Cherrygrove City is?" Star asked out of no where.

"It is getting rather late to even try finding it. We'll have to camp out. If we try to locate the city, we will only get more lost than we already are."

"Well, I guess we're camping..." said the boy, taking off his backpack a rummaging through his belongings. "Shit." He cursed.

"What's up, Hayden?" Star asked.

"I don't have a tent, much less a damn sleeping bag."

"I only have one sleeping bag. What if it rains? We could catch a cold." Eva sighed.

"Oh! I packed a large tent! It should fit us three!" Star got out what seemed like a deflated piece of junk. The boy looked at it with a look of 'you're kidding, right?'.

"Stop being so quick to judge, Hayden. It's not even put up yet." Star took out a few materials and got to work on it, with only a wooden hammer, a few nails, and a large metal pole. Funny how long it took her. Hayden only looked at her for about five minutes, then the blondie was finished setting up the tent. It actually was pretty large. It should fit the three teens inside. Eva quietly walked inside, followed by Hayden, and then finished with Star. It was bigger than Hayden had thought he imagined. This would do perfectly. Eva took a corner a sat quietly. Hayden took the south end where she sat, and Star took the one next to her. Eva unrolled her sleeping bag, so did Star. Hayden looked like a complete idiot, without a sleeping bag. He sighed. He decided to speak up.

"I don't have a sleeping bag." Star threw a pillow at his face, accompanied by a blanket. "Stop complaining and go to sleep."

"Fine by me." Hayden's head got comfortable and sunk into the pillow, while he cuddled up in the blanket. The boy soon fell asleep peacefully and undisturbed.

Maybe today wasn't such a horrible day as he had expected it to be, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

It was bright and early today. Hayden woke up, as the sun's bright rays pierced through his eyelids, and the bright color of the tent only made it worse. He sat up, and saw Star sleeping peacefully, while Eva, along with her sleeping bag, weren't inside the tent. The raven-haired boy crawled out of the tent, scavenging around for the girl. He stood up, and walked around. He saw Eva not far away, trying to roll up her sleeping bag.

"Need any help?" Hayden asked, walking to her. Eva shook up and looked at him.

She blushed, looking away from him. "N-No, I'm good, thank you..."

The boy laughed and helped guide her arms in rolling the bag. Eva couldn't help but blush heavily. Luckily, her hair was such a bushy mess that it covered her face. She put it in her bag when Hayden rolled it up for her. Her head hung to her feet.

"T-Thank you, Hayden..." He smiled at her.

"No problem, Eva." A loud yawn came from the tent. Great, the blondie named Star was up. She got out of the tent, and started to disassemble it. She stuffed the rest of it in her side pack and smiled at the two. "Let's go find Cherrygrove City, guys!"

"I believe it is over west from where we are standing currently. Once we see a fenced-in flower bed, we just continue walking straight and there it is."

The teens walked down the sandy path and pine trees until they found a flower bed with a white gate fencing it in. It was true. They were finally at Cherrygrove City.

"Ugh, I have so many pine needles in my _hair_..." Star whined, trying to take them out.

"Don't worry, Star. We'll brush them out later once we get to Violet City." Hayden told her.

"Hayden, she looks like she just came out of the wilderness. I'll brush them out for you." Eva started to work on taking out all of the needles from her now unruly and tangled hair.

"Thanks, Eva!" The girl was now brushing her tangled hair. It surprisingly untangled freely and easily.

"There." Eva said as she got up and started to walk back on the trail. The teens walked down the flowery path until they saw the city. It really wasn't anything special of the sorts, just your average city.

Hayden took a deep breath. "It smells really nice here."

"I wonder where Mr. Pokémon's house is," asked Star.

"Isn't it on the route to Violet City?" Hayden said.

"Yes, there is a house we will encounter, then we take a turn right and continue walking straight. I think there will be two paths, but it doesn't matter which one we take."

"Wow, Eva. How do you know?" Hayden asked her, obviously curious.

Eva looked pained for a while, then shook it off. "That is not important right now. Let's just find a way out of Cherrygrove."

"Hey guys," began Star.

"What Star?"

"Who are those guys?" The blonde pointed out to a group of shady characters with a large red R's on their shirts.

"I do not know..." Eva stated.

"We better just keep on walking, guys. They could be dangerous."

"Hayden's right, Star. Let's keep on walking."

"I guess." Star sighed, and caught up with the raven-haired duo.

The trio walked on the sandy path until they encountered two paths. The left path continued the sandy pathway with a few ledges, and the right one had patches of tall grass. Eva walked towards the right path. Hayden and Star followed her. She continued straight until she saw a small house.

"This is Mr. Pokémon's house," Eva said, waiting for the two other teens to catch up. She knocked on the door, and waited patiently for someone to get it. A middle-age looking man with a bushy moustache with a brown suit opened the door.

"Hello! You must be the kids Professor Elm gave a starter Pokémon to, right?"

Hayden took lead. "That's right. I'm Hayden, she's Star, and that's Eva." The two girls waved shyly.

"Pleased to meet you all. Please, do come in," Mr. Pokémon welcomed the teens inside. Inside was another man, more elderly, sitting on the red couch. He wore a lab coat, beige khakis, and a red sweatshirt. He stood up to greet them.

"Hello, I'm Professor Oak."

"Nice to meet you Profe-" Hayden started, but before he knew it was shoved to the ground. Star's eyes were beaming like, well, _stars._

"Oh my gosh, it's such an honor to meet you, professor!" She squealed with happiness and ecstasy. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she was literally forcing Hayden on the ground with her foot as an attempt to try and use him as a stool.

Eva walked to Star's right side. "And I am Eva. Good to meet you, Professor Oak."

The elderly man laughed for a little while, then waved. "No no, please. The pleasure's all mine. But, please do answer me this, but who's the lad under your foot, Ms. Star?"

The idiotic-like blonde looked down, seeing that she was practically crushing his face under her foot. "Oh, oops!" She giggled, taking her foot away from his face and allowing him to stand up again.

"And I'm," Hayden paused for a while to rub his sore cheek. "I'm Hayden, sir. Pleasure to meet you, Professor Oak."

"And a pleasure to meet you. Professor Elm has told me much about you three. And, I do have a surprise for you all, as well." The Professor said, going to a table in the back with three red devices sitting atop the table. He grabbed all three of them, and handed one to each of the three teens standing before him.

"This is a Pokédex," Professor Oak explained. "It's like a high-tech encyclopedia. As you progress in your journey, you are more than likely to encounter new Pokémon. If you catch a Pokémon, the Pokédex will automatically record its data. At the moment, only Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita are recorded. I programmed these ones to record Pokémon that wasn't caught by just you, but from your friends too! Example, if I, let's say, were to catch a Sentret, it would be recorded in Hayden's Pokédex as well, not just mine."

"That is quite convenient, Professor Oak, but may I ask why so?" Eva asked.

"Depends. You all have different dreams, and if catching all the known Pokémon isn't it, then who am I to stop you? I wish you luck on your journey, Hayden, Star, and Eva."

Mr. Pokémon decided to say something. "Wait, before you all go, I was told to give an Egg to Elm. If it's not too much trouble, would you be willing to take it to him? I would be most grateful if you did."

Hayden smiled. "Sure, we'll take it back to Elm for you!" Eva took the Egg that the elderly man gave to her, since she seemed like the most responsible to take care for it. The Egg was in an incubator of the sorts, with a soft cushion on the bottom to protect the Egg from cracking on the way back.

"I will take upmost care for it, Mr. Pokémon." Eva said quietly, holding the egg near her body. Hayden smiled gently at her. She really was the most responsible and skilled for the job. He could see that it would get back to Professor Elm safely.

"I wish you luck on your journey, kids. But before you take your leave, does anyone of you three have a PokéGear? If so, I'd like you exchange numbers with you." Mr. Pokémon explained. Hayden and Eva shook their heads in response, but Star pulled out a device from her pocket.

"You mean this thing, Mr. Pokémon?" Star asked dumbly, holding it up. It was white with pink lines, and had a fluffy-like charm hanging from an end of it.

"Exactly correct. Here's my number." Mr. Pokémon said as he handed the individual a slip of paper with his number on it. Star quietly copied it down and recorded it into her phone. She then save the number as 'Mr. Pokemon' and called it. A ring could be heard from the back where the PokéDexes once were. The elderly man walked over to it and saved Star's number.

"Thank you, Ms. Star. Much appreciated."

"It's really no problem at all, Mr. Pokémon!" She said cheerily and casually.

"Well, you youngsters should get going right about now. Good luck you three!" Professor Oak said, waving his arm.

"Good bye, Professor, and thanks for everything!" Hayden waved back, walking out of the house, following Star and Eva.

Today wasn't half as bad as Hayden expected it to be. If anything, it was actually pretty good.


End file.
